guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Way of the Lotus
The little pink downwards arrow in the skill icon box indicates this is a hex. How is it a hex? Shandy 19:11, 21 February 2006 (CST) :You have to hit the hexed foe to gain the energy. --68.142.14.52 19:26, 21 February 2006 (CST) Does the hex on the foe end the moment you land a dual attack? 04:35, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :It ends when you hit the hexed foe with a dual, yes. --68.142.14.52 05:33, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Rather random question, if you place this hex on person X and someone else hits X with dual attack, do they get the energy or do 'you' have to hit him with a dual attack? --Chrono traveller 14:53, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Another question, if 2 different people have this hex on one person and one of them hits with a dual attack can the other hit with a dual attack and still get energy? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.119.184.80 (talk • ) 20:10, 3 June 2006 (CDT). ::Based on the description alone I would assume it only triggers when the person who activated the effect hits the target. As for if two assassins target an opponent i see 1 of two things happening 1) Each players hex is seen as different and each works for its own user. 2) The Hex is seen as the same hex and the second user overrides the first, so only the second users hex triggers on hit. I will test these when i get home from work. --Midnight08 14:26, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :"next time you hit target foe" safe bet is that it ignores hits from other players. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:39, 9 August 2006 (CDT) The buff this got, especially the 1/4 cast, makes this VERY worthwhile if you're using non-zealous daggers, don't have Radiant armor, etc. Shido 08:53, 13 January 2007 (CST) :This skill has never been buffed. --Ufelder 08:55, 13 January 2007 (CST) :It was changed to an enchant in October. In the Factions previews, it was 1s activation and provided energy. But that's getting to almost a year ago and was before Factions' release, anyway. --Fyren 13:49, 13 January 2007 (CST) Hey, it is an enchentment not an hex.. :Look at the dates on the comments. It was a hex before. --Fyren 19:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) Icon That pic is neerly identical to Arnold as seen here: http://www.gobaeng.de/images/products/4124.jpg Biz 12:15, 9 March 2007 (CST) :HA! that is soo true. Giangn626 23:24, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::http://img182.imageshack.us/img182/3958/schwarzrm6.jpg –Ichigo724 23:28, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::: Well followed overlay from Ichigo's i must add they could have not used photo directly as it would be against at least one copy right agreement but still kinda funny =D Biz 02:09, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::::That IS the same images. Not a shadow of doubt. Hilarious! Seb2net 07:14, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Just because two images look similar to each other, doesn't mean it's suitable trivia. I'm removing it.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::they are not similar, they are identical..just compare the pic of arnold above with the high-res icon... - Wuhy 16:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is also the case with the Tease icon and some other picture, see the trivia section in this revision. --Macros 17:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC)